Talk:The Crew/@comment-76.11.10.200-20140722040659
I have my own theories for some songs that could or in my my opinion should be in The Crew, so here it goes..... (Rock) Vanattica - Ready,Set,Stop! (They made it on the Watch_Dogs soundtrack, plus their pace is perfect for a racing game) Rise Against - The Black Market (This one would be great, but due to it's recent release, it may be too recent, but one can dream) Linkin Park - Guilty All The Same (Ft. Rakim) (I always said that a racing game needs some LP, and this song may tie in to the story slightly as well) We As Human - Strike Back (I love this song, plus it has a slight electronic feel to it, something unique that isn't always in a racing game) Deep Purple '- Highway Star (If the game features a lot of highway driving, this song will feel and appear very fitting) '''Seether '- Country Song (Attitude and catchy lyrics, what more could you want?) '''The 1975 - The City (A new band a new sound leads up to an enjoyable addition to a soundtrack) Fall Out Boy - Young Volcanoes (Fall Out Boy have a history of being on some of the best racing soundtracks of all time, Burnout 3 Takedown anyone?) Green Day - X-Kid (Ubisoft already obtained all the needed permissions to use this song on Rocksmith, maybe we could see another appearance?) Paramore - Fast In My Car (Lyrics fit in well with many of the mechanics of the game, and mends in well) Fireflight - Fire In My Eyes (Christian Rock? Yep, but this song would make you feel like a total bad-ass, did i mention the lead singer is female?) (Dance/Electro) Deadmau5 - Seeya (Ft. Colleen D'Agostino) Edit (I adore this track, and it feels like a very groovy track to drift to, or even just cruise down the freeway) Tiesto - Red Lights (This song has so much potential, as it expresses a sense of just jumping in a car and cruising) Zedd - Spectrum (I like this song due to how heavy if feels, but i guess it's inclusion would be debatable) Krewella - Enjoy The Ride (I think this one is self explanatory) Knife Party - Power Glove (The heaviest song that i think could still work in this game, also debatable, but wouldn't fall short of making you sound like a bad-ass at least) DJ Fresh - Louder (Doctor P & Flux Pavillion Remix) (After hearing this song on YouTube, i've wanted it on a racing game bad, once again, a man can dream) (Pop/Rap) at this point they're almost the same thing for many artists Macklemore & Ryan Lewis - White Walls (Ft. Schoolboy Q and Hollis) Edit (Classic cars and a killer beat make this song perfect for the job) Imagine Dragons - On Top Of The World (When you get to the Mountains, you'll definetaly want this song on hand) Aloe Blacc - The Man (Well, after all, your playing The Crew, you must be "the man") Breathe Carolina - Blackout (This song falls between various genres, but regardless, this song sounds like something you'd listen to while traveling through Monument Valley, you know, because of the heat and everything....) I'm pretty tired so i might add to this later, but if i could pick any songs for the soundtrack, it would be one of them :)